The Game
by Pickle Toes
Summary: Hikaru steals Haruhi's notes forcing her into his little 'Game'. All the while Kaoru viedo tapes the whole thing. The story is better then the summary, just F.Y.I.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the very to which the series is called. I do, however own the plot to this sort story *yay me!!*

A/N: The characters are a little OOC. The main Hikaru/ Haruhi moments are after they leave the move. Just F.Y.I.

"Bor-" Kaoru started. "-ing" Hikaru finished the single word.

"If your so bored, entertain your self's" Haruhi said. Sensing a look being shared between the twins who sat next to her she added onto the sentence. "Away from me."

Haurhi was sitting at her wooden desk attempting to do her work. One either side of the brown haired petite sat the twins. To her left, sitting in the sun, sat Kaoru, the younger of the two brothers. His red hair was shinning from the sunlight just as much as his eyes gleamed of trouble. To her right, sitting closer to her then Kaoru was, sat Hikaru, the older of the two and her boyfriend of 2 years. Although he did not sit in the sunlight his eyes gleamed somewhat brighter then Kaoru's. In between of the two trouble makers sat Haruhi the 'commoner'.

"Haurhi, your no fun!" Hikaru whined from her right. Knowing Hikaru, like she did, she knew that she would get nothing done. Standing up she gathered up her notes from the wooden table. Sensing that Hikaru's eyes were on her butt, she pushed him aside as she got up and headed to the door, sighing. "Why I put up with him," she murmured to herself.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked as she walked away.

"To a place were I can study," came Haruhi's reply as her shoes clanked on the title

flooring and out the door. Before she left she cast a knowing look to Hikaru. "You know where I'm taking about, Hikaru, and don't follow" and with that she left, closing the door behind her. Puzzled, Kaoru turned to look at his brother, "where do you think she's talking about?"

Smiling a knowing smile, he cast a glance to his brother, "No where." Slowly getting up from his classroom set he walked to the door to follow Haruhi. He turned around, waved his brother a good-bye and left to follow his dear Haruhi.

In the classroom, Kaoru smirked. _Our world is expanding, _he thought, _and Haruhi is now Hikaru's_. Getting up he, took a step to the door, about to follow, but decided against it. _Let her deal with him, their dating after all…. _He sneaked to the window in hopes of finding out where they were talking about.

"I told you not to follow." Haruhi said looking at Hikaru with a piercing glare. "So why did you?"

Shrugging he replied with a smile playing on his lips. "We've been dating for, what, 2 years? I figured you'd be used to me following."

He had followed Haruhi into the vast Ouran garden. The grass was swaying to an unknown tune and the birds were twittering along with the wind. Spotted here and there were the schools students, sitting around, basking in the sun. Haurhi and Hikaru were currently sitting under a rather large sakura tree. The tree was relatively hidden, so nobody saw the couple sitting together.

"Although the club is closed for the day, that does not mean you have to harass me. I won't give in." Haruhi said, her notes spread out over her lap. She knew what he wanted and she was not going to give in so easily. Hikaru was sitting next to her, breathing down her neck and snuggling into her side.

"Please, just once." Hikaru pleaded. "I won't bother you… for long!"

"Tempting, but no." Haruhi responded, going back to her notes and trying to forget about the boy who sat right next to her and was pressing into her side.

"But Haruhi!" He continued to whine. Haruhi shook her head, eyes still looking down on her notes. "Fine then," Hikaru resigned, "I'll just take this." And with that his hand snatched down and grabbed her notes. "These will be mine. At least until you give me what I want."

"I need those, Hikaru. I have a chemistry test tomorrow and I need to study." Glaring at the boy, she got on her knees, turned around and went to grab for the notes. Several flailed attempts later she sat back down on her butt and glared, arms crossed. "Come on. You know you what to." Hikaru breathed down her neck, and slowly started to nibble on her earlobe.

Stifling a giggle she tried to push him off. Not having this, Hikaru slipped the notes behind his back and pulled a protesting Haruhi onto his lap and turned her face toward his. Hikaru then proceeded to unbutton her school jacket. "Hikaru. This is unnecessary." Haruhi scolded with a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"But it's hot outside." He said still removing her jacket. Succeeding in the removal of her coat he unbuttoned the first two buttons on her white shirt. Bending his neck down he started to kiss his way up her neck, leaving a wet trail of his saliva going down her neck and down her shirt. Making certain parts of the cloth stick to her skin. Unfazed Haruhi decided to use this distraction to look for her notes. Slowly he trailed her hands around his legs, up his torso and she found them. _There they are right in between his back and the tree, _Haruhi thought. 

Feeling Haruhi's hand behind him he knew she found the notes. "No way, Haruhi. You can't get your notes yet. You haven't done your part of the bargain." Hikaru murmured into her ear, hands trailing under her shirt. "What bargain? I need to study." She breathed as Hikaru shifted his weight to better hide the notes and position her in between is legs so he could get at her better.

Up in the class room, Kaoru had wondered to the window and spotted the two under the tree. Grinning he magically pulled out a video camera and tapped them. _Wait tell Tono sees this_, Kaoru thought.

Hikaru was again attacking her earlobe. He had it between his teeth and was slowly nibbling on it. While his mouth was busy, his hands had found their way up her shirt and were rubbing right under her chest. Receiving a reluctant moan from his girlfriend, he pressed harder, tracing circles on each breast with his thumb.

Harhuhi could feel the added presser and was enjoying it, although she would never say so. Still she had a task at hand. Knowing she wouldn't get her notes back any other way, she gave in.

Haruhi pressed her body up closer into Hikaru, grinding her hips into his and moved her head in. Knowing she was giving in Hikaru closed the space between them. His mouth pressed against hers as his tongue went into her mouth without asking for permission. Slowly his tounge explored the inside of her mouth as his hand explored her body, from the breasts, to butt; her toes to her head.

Knowing this was going to happen, Haruhi fought back. She pressed her tongue into his mouth and unconsciously pressed her self closer into to him all the while rubbing her body up and down on his. Groaning Kaoru tilted his head to the side. His hands moved under her bra and started to rub her breast, both at the same time. Moaning herself, she pressed herself even closer, her hands creeping behind Hikaru's back and to her notes.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi where running out of breath. Pulling out of the heated and passionate kiss both were panting and smiling at each other. It was a daily game Hikaru played. He would try to see how long she could resist him and each day she gave in. However, this was the most passionate respons he had gotten from her, let alone that was the first time she let him touch her like that. Smiling at this he leaned back and listened to their panting and slowly tried to sneak his hand back under her shirt.

"Ah, ha!" Haruhi panted out, pulling Hikaru's hand out form under her shirt. "I got my notes back!" Smiling she reached back and started to kiss him, but before he could respond she stopped. Sighing, Hikaru smiled back at his girlfriend as he slouched back onto the tree and tried to sneak his hands back up her shirt. Smacking his hands away Haruhi turned back around and put her notes back onto her lap.

Happy he had gotten what he wanted he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You know, I need some cold water," he murmured into her ear. Turning back to the place were she stopped studying, Haruhi leaned back against his chest. "As long as I don't have to pour it," Haruhi replied. "Darn." Hikaru said leaning forward to again nibble on her ear. Haruhi, however didn't reply, for she was too absorbed into her notes.

THE END

A/N: This was my first attempt (attempt being the key word) at a romance story. Sorry if it didn't turn out good. I did my best. Oh! And please on flames, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
